


Imagine you're a centaur that's been brought to a breeding facility

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Horses, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, horse sex, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a centaur that's been brought to a breeding facility

You think you’re there to breed the females in heat. You’re a beautiful black stallion with a massive cock and a ripped muscular stud, so you figure that was why you were chosen; however, you were only partially correct. The breeders want your build, and are hoping you’ll pass it along, but the wanted a centaur of equal caliber to the one they already had, another stallion as equally impressive as you are if not more so. Since they couldn’t find a mare with suitable attributes, they brought you instead.

You’re a little skittish when they come towards you with a long needle full of a mysterious liquid, but in an effort to look manlier than the other stallion (you’re unaware of the facility’s intent) you stay as still as possible. As soon as they take the needle out, you start having symptoms you can only describe as those associated with being in heat. Your suspicions are confirmed when the other stallion moans then rears, his cock elongated and ready to mount you. After a few seconds, the breeders lead him to you. He quickly mounts you, filling you. When he cums, he fills you so full you look three months pregnant.

A few weeks later, you’re tested and are found to be pregnant with four large foals. They all appear to have similar builds to the two of you, elating the breeders. Due to the success of your pregnancy, the breeders bring you prized stallions to mount in hopes you’ll produce similar offspring. Each of the stallions is injected with the same serum you were and all of them carry three or four prize centaurs. Then when you grow too big to mount horses, the breeders bring men injected with the serum to satisfy your needs. Each man only carries one or two foals, but they are all as high caliber offspring as the young you bear. Some of the breeders even volunteer themselves, proudly showing their bulging bellies after they are filled with your seed.

At the end of your pregnancy, you lie down to push out the four foals you’ve grown quite accustomed to. Your labor is long and tiresome, taking a few days to safely remove all the foals. However, once the foals are born and taken to mares to nurse, you’re injected with another serum that flattens your belly and makes everything seem if it hadn’t happened at all, and you could have thought that except that most of the breeders were still large with your young.

Before you leave, one of the breeders leads you into a room and immediately all you can smell is a centaur in heat. You look up to see the stallion who mounted you, staring this whole ordeal, and all you see are his pleading, lustful eyes before you run over and return the favor, starting the cycle all over again.


End file.
